Ice Cream
by BbuLeu
Summary: Bra missed her big brother. Sibling fluff one-shot.


**AN: **Gosh I wrote this so long ago I'd forgotten about it! Thought I'd share it with you :)

Wish I could go home from Uni more often, but I'm a good 5 hours away...

As always, I don't own DBZ. And if there is actually a place called TGI Sundaes, I don't own it. If there isn't, well I made it up :3

* * *

Trunks was currently slouched in his seat with his legs stuck haphazardly in front of him, although his companion wasn't bothered about the lack of leg room. The silence between the pair grew volumes with each passing minute before the teen yielded and leant forward, causing the red leather seat to squeak.

"You know, I _am_ trying." Matching blue eyes met his with gloom.

"I want to go home."

"Aw come on, Bra," Trunks pleaded. "How was I supposed to know that there was gonna be a spider in the movie?"

The little girl wriggled slightly in her seat. Cartoon in a kiddy movie or not, she absolutely _hated _spiders. "It's not that."

"And yeah you might have broken a few bowling pins, I fixed things up with the manager. It's not your fault," he reassured her. "We can't help being so strong, can we sis?"

On the contrary, at the time both siblings were roaring with laughter at the slip up. At least it only happened once- at least at that particular place. But that didn't matter much to Bra any longer. "I want to go home."

Her brother grimaced. "If I do, can you promise not to tell mum and dad that I was busy, err- talking to that nice lady earlier?"

"Why?" She gave him a look of confusion. "I thought she was very pretty."

_Yeah, you can call her that_, he thought. "Look, mum wanted us to have a nice day out together, just us. They wouldn't be happy knowing that I may have lost track of you once or twice…"

"Okay, I promise not to tell." Her curly head dropped again. "But I still want to go home."

He slouched backwards again, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to just get up and leave all together. He wanted to take her for a day out, something she always leapt at the chance to get. Unlike the majority of families they knew, Trunks and Bra had a strong sibling relationship and were rather proud of this friendship.

But last month nearly broke her heart. The morning he had to say goodbye to her as he left for University with his capsules jangling in his pocket.

"We can go home if you'd like to, but you want to end our day out right now?"

"I just- want us to go home to mama and papa. Home."

He slid on the smooth surface of the booth to sit next to her, and pulled her close with one arm. "Just because I'm staying the night at home, doesn't mean I'm not going again in the morning." He quickly covered her mouth, knowing she was about to interrupt. "Just as I told you that although I'm on the other side of the city, it doesn't mean I'll never see you guys again. It's all just- temporary."

"But you said you'd be back every weekend!" She scowled, shoving aside his hand.

"Yeah, but things have been a little… hectic. Grown up stuff." _Student life_, he mentally chuckled. "And think about it, only last night I saw you flying for the first time, now just keep it up and soon we'll be going back and forth all the time. Not that far, sis. Wanna see my room?"

"If it's _not _far, then why couldn't you just stay at home and fly there every day?"

He wanted to turn around and say, _What? And miss out on all the good stuff on campus? Spending the nights home with my control freak parents and kiddy baby sister instead of boozing with mates and getting laid? No freaking way!_

Instead he lamely shrugged and said it was University was about. _Grown up stuff. _A young waitress in a candy blue uniform and red curly hair tottered over with their order before tottering off again with a smile. The siblings had stopped for ice cream at TGI Sundaes, a hotspot for young kiddies and, more recently, teenage girls. Bra obviously loved it in here, but the pastel colours and over cushioned seats were not the sort of things her parents enjoyed (or the amount of people, really) so it was a treat to come here. Trunks gently pushed her favourite Rainbow Sundae Towards her. Different coloured ice-creams patterned down the glass from red to purple with matching sherbet layered between. At the bottom was its own 'pot of gold' caramel and the top was smothered with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles.

Now that she thought about it, she was starving.

Her brother picked up his own Snickers Sundae with extra chocolate sauce. "Hey, let's not talk about it now. Eat up, sis," he said.

She didn't need to be told twice. Bra delved into her own ice cream and sinking the long spoon almost all the way to the bottom whilst Trunks sensibly ate his. The atmosphere between them had lifted considerably, as ice cream tends to do.

After a while, Trunks noticed how her cheeks were covered with whipped cream yet her pace didn't slow. "Woah, slow down," he said, grabbing her wrist. "You don't want to get brain freeze, do you?"

Bra frowned. He was laughing at her, which she really didn't like. Instead of slowing down, she continued to gather a large spoonful's and shove them deliberately into her mouth. Her expression could only be described as smug as she waited for Trunks to eventually finish his and push the glass aside.

He tapped the table again. "I told you to slow down. We have large appetites but if you were an ordinary little girl, you'd have been sick by now."

"But I'm not ordinary," she countered, leaning he chin in her hands. She didn't appear glum at all.

"Still, it's not a race."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not-"

"Yes it is."

"Even, if it _was _a race-which it's not- I would have won-" he chuckled.

"No you wouldn't-"

"Yes I would."

"But grown-ups don't play stuff like that," she said. "Grown-ups are boring! And you're grown up, so you wouldn't win."

Sitting back, his face turned hard. His glare only broke from her startled eyes to call over the waitress again. He whispered in her ear and after a moment's pause, she flitted off with a confused expression.

"… I'm sorry I called you boring, I didn't mean it!" the little sister squeaked. "I don't want to go home yet-!"

Trunks held up a hand and rested his elbows on the table, leaning close and lowering his voice. "Oh we're not going anywhere." Just then, the waitress dropped off another pair of sundaes at their table. "You want a race? You've got a race."

The youngster stared at the long spoon for a long time. After an excruciatingly long time the little half-blood took it out of the long glass and held it like she had drawn a sword. The pair wore matching smirks that they couldn't have got from Bulma and poised their weapons.

"Three, two, one- _Go_!"


End file.
